The assist grip is provided inside the vehicle cabin of the automobile for allowing the occupant to easily get in and out of the vehicle cabin of the automobile. By gripping the assist grip, the occupant can support himself or herself while the occupant gets in and out of the vehicle cabin, or while the occupant sits down on a seat. The assist grip is a component turning from a housing position to an open position, and similarly, from the open position to the housing position. In the housing position, the assist grip can be detached and attached from a position on an occupant side (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the assist grip, there is provided a concave portion on both sides in a longitudinal direction of a grip main member, and a hinge member attached to a wall face of the vehicle cabin is inserted into the concave portion so as to be assembled. In the hinge member, there is provided a pair of upright portions, and a turning shaft provided outside the upright portions is inserted into a grip-bearing concave portion by a guide groove inside the concave portion of the grip so as to be retained by providing a damper inside the upright portion.